Insubordination
by Thecrasy
Summary: Encore une fois, Steve n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Danny est bien décidé à lui apprendre une bonne leçon. BDSM


Bonjour, bonjour !

Cet OS est le cadeau de Noël de Bruniblondi. Encore une fois, Joyeux Noël ma Brubru !

Je tiens à préciser que je ne fais normalement pas partie de ce fandom, donc pour ce qui pourrait vous paraître un peu étrange, ceci explique un peu cela ^^ Mais normalement ça devrait aller, Erika Keysie et Orange Sanguine ont gentiment répondu à toutes mes questions, donc merci à elles deux.

Et merci encore à Erika Keysie pour m'avoir corrigée et pour avoir amélioré ce texte avec tous ses judicieux conseils !

 **Attention en tout cas, cette fiction contient des spoilers de la saison 2.**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la voiture, le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre était celui du moteur. Plusieurs fois Steve essaya de parler mais l'air sombre de Daniel l'en empêcha. Il savait qu'il avait merdé, et il savait que cette fois, il n'allait pas pouvoir s'en sortir avec quelques belles paroles et un sourire enjôleur.

Non, cette fois, il allait subir les conséquences de son insubordination.

Steve ne dit toujours rien en voyant son partenaire prendre le chemin de sa maison au bord de l'eau. Il se tourna vers Danny mais celui-ci avait la mâchoire serrée et les jointures blanchies à force de serrer le volant. Son regard se posa sur la bande autour du bras de Danny et un sentiment de culpabilité commença à monter dans son esprit.

 _Quoi qu'il se passe, reste près de moi pendant cette mission._

Les mots que son partenaire avait prononcés juste avant qu'ils n'entrent en force dans la maison du suspect résonnèrent dans son esprit. Mais il avait pensé voir Wo Fat se sauver à l'arrière et avait donc tout oublié, partant à sa suite comme un forcené, la vengeance occupant toute la place dans sa tête.

Il avait laissé Danny à découvert, et celui-ci avait été blessé. Pas gravement, grâce à Chin qui était resté avec lui. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Ce n'était même pas Wo Fat qu'il avait poursuivi, récoltant une blessure à l'arcade quand le truand lui avait lancé un objet à la tête pour le distraire.

Quand il était revenu tout penaud vers son équipier, traînant le méchant menotté à sa suite, il avait pu voir Danny se tenir le bras, du sang coulant légèrement entre ses doigts. Il avait gémi silencieusement, intérieurement catastrophé d'avoir laissé ça arriver.

C'est pourquoi il ne dit rien quand il vit Danny resserrer davantage les poings sur le volant, ni quand il sortit silencieusement de la voiture, ni quand il tendit la main. Steve lui donna les clés de sa maison sans un mot, le suivant en serrant les dents.

Arrivés au milieu du salon, il craqua. « Écoute, je sais que tu es en colère. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû partir à sa poursuite, et je m'en excuse. Tu as été blessé et - »

« Steve. » Le coupa Danny. « Tu penses que c'est pour ça que je suis en colère ? »

« Non, je... Je ne sais pas. Oui ? »

« Incroyable... » S'écria Danny en levant les yeux – et les mains – au ciel. « Tu penses que c'est pour cette égratignure que je suis en colère ? Mais je n'en ai rien à faire ! J'ai déjà été blessé plein de fois, et ça va arriver encore. Je ne pourrais pas m'en préoccuper moins. »

Steve fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Mais alors, pourquoi - »

« Pourquoi je t'en veux ? Parce que si ça avait vraiment été Wo Fat, il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi. » Répondit Danny d'un ton bas. « Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi, et je n'aurais pas été là pour l'empêcher. Il a déjà réussi à t'avoir une fois, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Tu m'entends ? Jamais. »

Steve le regarda quelques instants. Il aurait dû savoir que ça marquerait son amant de cette manière. Pour lui, c'étaient les risques du métier. Des couilles arrivaient, c'était la règle du jeu. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Wo Fat l'avait déjà eu, et il avait survécu. D'accord, ç'avait été difficile, parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à la trahison de Jenna. Mais il pouvait aussi la comprendre.

Elle avait agi par amour. Elle avait tellement besoin de croire que son fiancé puisse encore être vivant. C'était un espoir irrationnel dont elle ne pouvait se défaire, et qui lui permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau. On pouvait faire des choses insensées par amour. Et puis, elle l'avait finalement aidé, à la fin. Pas assez pour qu'il puisse s'échapper, mais sans elle, il n'aurait peut-être pas pu tenir aussi longtemps.

Et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir alors qu'il se savait capable de faire autant, voire davantage, pour Danno.

Cet homme représentait tellement à ses yeux. Il l'avait su dès le début, l'agent débarqué du continent avec ses chemises et ses cravates. Danno, éternel _Haole_ qui avait réussi à se faire rapidement une place au sein de la famille du 5-0. avec son humour sec, son air perpétuellement blasé et ses manières. Il était la raison quand Steve était l'impulsion, ils étaient le yin et le yang ensemble, ils se complémentaient et se balançaient l'un l'autre.

Si Wo Fat, ou n'importe qui d'ailleurs, avait blessé Danny ou pire, l'avait tué alors qu'il était là, mais qu'il n'avait rien pu faire à cause d'une connerie de Danno, il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi. Il aurait dû savoir que son partenaire serait furieux.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre, mais Danny fit un geste de la main. « Non. Tu te tais. Je n'ai pas fini de parler. Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'éloigner. On savait tous qu'on pouvait croiser Wo Fat sur cette mission. Il y a une raison pour laquelle je t'avais demandé ça. Mais tu as encore décidé de n'en faire qu'à ta tête, comme d'habitude. Je ne vais pas te laisser te tuer pour ta vendetta. »

Steve se rapprocha de Danno, cherchant à s'excuser encore, mais le continental n'avait pas encore terminé de parler.

« Non. Tu sais pas respecter les ordres. Je le savais, et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime, mais là, c'était important. Je ne veux pas risquer te perdre à nouveau. Et si tu ne sais pas respecter les ordres, tu vas apprendre. »

La voix de Danny avait baissé en octave sur ses dernières paroles, et ce fut d'une voix rauque qu'il reprit. « Pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, tu ne pourras pas désobéir à mes ordres, sauf s'ils te mettent mal à l'aise ou en danger imminent. Ce sont les seules conditions. Si tu désobéis, tu devras en subir les conséquences. »

Steve sentit sa respiration se couper en entendant ces mots, et une boule de chaleur commença à se former dans son bas-ventre.

Il était peut-être à la tête du 5-0, mais Danno avait toujours été _particulièrement doué_ pour lui donner des ordres en privé. Ça lui faisait du bien, de pouvoir se laisser aller dans l'intimité. De savoir qu'il pouvait se laisser tomber, et que son amant serait toujours là pour le rattraper. Peu importe de quelle hauteur il sautait dans l'abîme, peu importe sa noirceur, Danno était en bas, toujours. Il était en bas pour le récupérer dans ses bras, lui assurer qu'il avait bien fait et qu'il était fier. Et Steve avait besoin de ça, parfois. Il avait besoin de laisser volontairement le contrôle à quelqu'un, en toute confiance.

Et il n'y avait personne à qui il faisait plus confiance qu'à Danno.

Celui-ci se rapprocha encore davantage de lui, jusqu'à ce que Steve sente sa chaleur corporelle, jusqu'à ce qu'il le frôle sans tout à fait le toucher. Danny baissa la tête et alla parler directement dans l'oreille de son amant. « Tu penses que tu pourras faire ça pour moi ? »

Steve hocha simplement la tête, la respiration coupée sous l'afflux de sang ailleurs que dans son cerveau principal.

« _Bon garçon_. » Susurra Danny avant de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de son partenaire. Celui-ci frémit et laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Il inclina légèrement la tête pour embrasser son vis-à-vis, mais Danny posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres, empêchant le contact.

« Shhhhh. » Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. « Je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais m'embrasser. Je veux que tu ailles dans la chambre et que tu m'attendes nu à côté le lit. Ne te prépare pas, ne te touche pas. Je te veux nu, pour moi. Tu n'as pas non plus le droit de jouir tant que je ne t'en ai pas donné l'autorisation. Tu m'as compris ? »

Steve se dirigea donc vers la chambre, un sentiment de honte au creux de l'estomac. La fessée n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils utilisaient dans leurs jeux érotiques, Steve n'étant pas adepte de la douleur pure dans son plaisir. Ce qui le faisait décoller, c'était la dominance, les ordres, mais la violence physique ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu besoin d'être puni de la sorte. Au début de leur relation, c'était une occurrence régulière, Steve avait eu du mal à laisser de côté sa personnalité 'publique' pour se glisser dans la peau de soumis. Il en avait besoin, certes, mais il avait eu du mal à faire tomber ses masques. La fessée avait alors été relativement fréquente.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il enleva ses vêtements un à un, les pliant au fur et à mesure pour les poser dans un coin. Il s'occuperait de les ranger plus tard.

Quand ce fut fait, il s'installa à genoux au pied du lit, la tête penchée, les mains sur les cuisses. Puis, il attendit.

Danny entra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard. Steve vit ses chaussures s'arrêter juste devant lui. Le blond s'assit sur le lit.

« Viens ici. Sans parler »

Steve se releva et s'approcha de son Dom. Sur le lit à côté de lui était posée une boîte qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se garda bien de poser la moindre question ce n'était pas le moment de parler sans autorisation et d'aggraver ainsi la situation.

« C'est bien. » Réagit Danny. « Mais pense quand même que cette restriction ne s'applique pas à tes mots de sécurité. Tu peux me rappeler lesquels tu as choisis ? »

« Vert pour tout va bien, orange pour ralentir ou faire une pause, et rouge pour tout arrêter. » Répondit Steve aussitôt.

« C'est tout à fait ça, bon garçon. » Répéta Danny, et Steve frissonna en entendant ces mots. Avoir l'approbation de son Dom comme ça lui procurait toujours une grande fierté. Savoir qu'il avait su rencontrer ses exigences, qu'il avait réussi à faire ce que Danny voulait de lui, tout cela lui apportait un sentiment de liberté. D'aucuns pourraient penser que se soumettre ainsi à une autre personne rabaissait, mais ce n'était pas ça du tout. Se soumettre, c'était s'occuper de son Dom, lui faire plaisir de la manière dont il le voulait exactement. C'était donner sa confiance, montrer à l'autre qu'il avait le pouvoir sur lui. Pour Steve, c'était une manière de montrer à Danny qu'il lui confiait, plus que sa vie, son bonheur, son épanouissement. C'était lui montrer qu'il lui faisait confiance pour décider ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. C'était arrêter de réfléchir et d'endosser les responsabilités pour un temps, et simplement apprécier et ressentir. Se soumettre, c'était se libérer.

Danny ouvrit la boite de manière à ce que Steve ne voie pas ce qu'il y avait dedans et en sortit une palette. Elle était toute simple, en bois, sans aucune fioriture. C'était un instrument purement disciplinaire.

« Tu vas t'installer en travers de mes genoux. Pour avoir désobéi à mon ordre, tu auras droit à dix coups, que tu devras compter à voix haute. Tu as compris ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. » Répondit Steve d'une voix plate.

« Bien, Hon. En position. »

Hon se plaça alors comme son Dom le lui avait demandé. Celui-ci posa la main sur ses fesses, les massant légèrement. Puis, le premier coup s'abattit à droite.

« Une. » compta Hon.

A gauche. « Deux. »

Puis à droite. « Trois. »

Le Dom ne marquait pas toujours la même pause entre chaque coup. Parfois ils se succédaient sans attendre, parfois il laissait passer quelques secondes, de sorte que Hon ne savait jamais quand la palette allait frapper.

Une chose était certaine, c'est que la punition était toujours aussi efficace. Quand Hon compta enfin « Dix. », son postérieur était rouge et douloureux, et il se promit de ne jamais recommencer. Déjà pour ne pas décevoir son Dom, raison la plus évidente, mais aussi parce que la sensation de ses fesses après une fessée n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Il aurait largement préféré ressentir cela après une bonne séance de sport en chambre avec Danny.

Mais c'était le principe de la punition, ce n'était pas là pour lui faire plaisir. Il était même soulagé d'être puni et remis dans le droit chemin par son Dom. Même s'il n'aimait pas la fessée, il y trouvait un soulagement certain. Ça lui rappelait que c'était son Dom qui conduisait. Il le punissait parce qu'il tenait à lui, parce qu'il ne voulait que son bien, et si cela passait par une petite séance de discipline, eh bien, qu'il en soit ainsi !

Des paroles chuchotées au creux de son oreille le firent revenir à lui.

« C'est bien, Hon, c'est très bien, tu es un bon garçon. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il s'était fait pardonner.

Danny fit signe à Steve de s'allonger sur le lit, sur le dos. Quand ce fut fait, il s'installa à califourchon sur lui, lui prenant les mains pour les placer au **-** dessus de sa tête.

« Je t'ai apporté quelques petits cadeaux. Je veux que tu gardes les mains au **-** dessus de ta tête. Tu peux t'accrocher au bois du lit si tu le souhaites, mais je ne veux pas que tu redescendes tes bras. Pendant ce temps, je vais m'amuser un peu avec... » Danny se pencha un peu pour fouiller dans la boite, son érection frottant légèrement contre l'estomac de Steve. Celui-ci gémit, il voulait s'emparer de la verge de son Dom, lui faire plaisir, le goûter. Mais Danny avait donné ses ordres, il ne voulait pas que Steve bouge, celui-ci laisserait donc ses mains au **-** dessus de sa tête. Danny sortit de la boite un petit vibrateur avec une télécommande. Il le montra à Steve, qui écarquilla les yeux sous l'excitation, et continua sa phrase. « … ceci. Si tu es sage, je jouerai avec toi ensuite. »

Steve leva légèrement la tête, quémandant silencieusement un baiser, que Danny lui accorda.

« Mais si tu désobéis... Si tu parles, bouges ou jouis, je serai très déçu. Je t'attacherai les mains au montant du lit, tu seras sévèrement puni. Tu n'auras pas le droit de jouir pendant une semaine, et tu devras me regarder me donner du plaisir. Seul. Tu pourras voir, entendre et sentir, mais tu ne pourras ni toucher, ni goûter. Pendant _toute une semaine_. Tu m'as compris ? »

« Oui... »

Danny eut un claquement de langue désapprobateur. « Oui, qui ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. » Répondit Steve d'une voix basse.

« C'est bien, Hon. » Le blond se pencha pour gratifier son amant d'un baiser qui n'avait rien de chaste. Sa langue partit à la conquête de la bouche de Hon, sans pitié ni douceur. Hon se laissa faire avec délectation, pliant face à l'assaut de son Dom. Il gémit longuement dans le fond de sa gorge, son gémissement aussitôt avalé par Monsieur.

Celui-ci quitta bientôt la bouche de son soumis, laissant ses lèvres voyager le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille, où il murmura : « C'est ça, Hon, soit bruyant pour moi. Montre-moi à quel point je te fais du bien. »

À partir de ce moment-là, le soumis ne retint plus aucun son. La bouche et les mains de son amant le réduisaient à une chose gémissante et pantelante, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que subir avec plaisir les assauts sensuels de son Dominant.

Il était perdu dans les affres du plaisir quand il sentit un doigt lubrifié venir taquiner son entrée. Cela raviva la douleur engendrée par la punition un peu plus tôt et il grimaça. Mais il oublia bien vite son inconfort. La bouche de son Dom était en train de torturer délicieusement ses tétons, l'un, puis l'autre, si bien qu'il ne remarqua presque pas quand le doigt le pénétra, puis s'immobilisa. Il resta juste là, sans bouger, laissant Hon ressentir sa présence. Puis, quand Hon commença à contracter légèrement ses muscles à cet endroit-là, il se mit à bouger, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite pendant que sa langue adoptait le même rythme sur ses tétons. Quand il ajouta un second doigt, sa bouche descendit sur les abdominaux de Hon. Les muscles se contractèrent sur son passage, et il s'amusa à souffler légèrement sur la peau humide, s'amusant des frissons qu'il provoquait chez l'autre homme.

Soudainement, tout s'arrêta et le soumis faillit laisser échapper une protestation avant de se reprendre. Monsieur lui avait clairement expliqué le programme, et ça n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Sauf s'il désobéissait. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps, pas dans le cadre d'une scène au lit en tout cas, songea-t-il un peu honteusement en repensant à son comportement d'un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait déjà déçu Danny une fois aujourd'hui, il ne comptait pas recommencer avant un bon moment.

Et il eut raison de patienter. Bientôt, il sentit l'extrémité froide du jouet s'introduire en lui, doucement, l'étirant avec précaution. Monsieur prenait son temps, s'amusant à le retirer pour le réintroduire, avançant centimètre par centimètre, précautionneux de ne pas lui faire mal. Quand, enfin, le vibrateur fut entièrement à l'intérieur de lui, il poussa un soupir. Il aimait se sentir plein comme ça, et il savait que pourtant, ce n'était que le début. Il aimait quand Monsieur apportait des jouets, mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était l'érection de son dominant conquérant ce qui lui appartenait.

Il sentit une main s'enrouler autour de sa verge suintante et il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés. Il regarda en bas et vit son Dom lui sourire, une main autour de son sexe turgescent et l'autre s'amusant avec le vibrateur. Sa tête était descendue entre ses jambes et son sourire était carnassier. Doucement, lentement, il sortit sa langue, et la posa à l'endroit où le jouet rentrait à l'intérieur de lui, le taquinant et ondulant. Il hoqueta. Puis sa langue vint caresser ses testicules, les prenant en bouche l'un après l'autre, leur consacrant toute son attention. Son Dominant commença à bouger sa main sur son érection tumescente et il sentit une chaleur l'enserrer son souffle se coupa. Lubrifiant chauffant, pour décupler les sensations. Il se crispa quand son amant activa les vibrations du jouet, et laissa échapper un sanglot quand Monsieur le maintint contre sa prostate, l'assaillant sous les stimulations.

« Orange, orange ! »

Aussitôt, Le vibrateur fut retiré et Danny s'éloigna, laissant Steve respirer fortement sur le lit. « Steve ? Tout va bien ? »

Le susnommé reprit son souffle pendant une minute, puis se hâta de rassurer son partenaire. « Oui. Je suis désolé, mais j'allais jouir si tu continuais comme ça. Laisse **-** moi le temps de redescendre un peu, et on pourra continuer après. »

Danny s'installa dans le lit aux côtés de son amant et le caressa doucement, passant ses mains sur tout son corps, laissant sa présence réconfortante se faire connaître. Au bout de quelques minutes, Steve se calma, ce que Danny, attentif au moindre signal de son soumis, remarqua aussitôt.

« Couleur ? »

« Vert, Monsieur. »

« Parfait. »

Puis, après un baiser qui n'avait rien de chaste, le Dom reprit où il s'était arrêté, réintroduisant le jouet dans l'intimité de son soumis. Il s'amusa avec les réglages, faisant varier l'intensité de manière aléatoire. Au bout d'un moment, il remit l'intensité la plus haute et martela la prostate sensible. Hon n'arrivait même plus à gémir, il en était réduit à ne plus que ressentir et il était entièrement concentré à obéir aux ordres de son dominant, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose.

Finalement, sans qu'il ne sache combien de temps avait passé, la torture s'arrêta et il sentit le souffle de son dominant tout contre son oreille. « Tu veux jouir, Hon ? »

Hon hocha la tête, laissant échapper un gémissement désespéré. Son érection était douloureuse d'être négligée, il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas jouir sous les assauts de son Dominant. Il ne gâcherait pas tout maintenant en répondant à voix haute alors qu'il n'avait pas encore eu la permission de parler.

« Tu peux, alors. Quand tu veux. Je suis content que tu aies réussi à tenir, tu as le droit de jouir quand tu veux maintenant. »

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques va-et-vient sur son sexe érigé pour qu'il jouisse, se répandant sur son estomac et la main de son dominant. Celui-ci continua à le masturber jusqu'à ce que le plaisir devienne inconfort, puis douleur. Là, il porta sa main à la bouche du soumis, qui la nettoya.

« Bon garçon. » Ronronna le Dominant à son oreille. « Maintenant, je vais jouir sur toi. Retourne-toi, et serre tes cuisses. »

Le brun se mit dans la position demandée au bout du lit, et il sentit la main de son amant lubrifier le canal étroit formé par ses cuisses serrées. Puis ce fut son gland qui se plaça juste derrière lui et bientôt, il sentit le membre de son Dominant coulisser entre ses deux cuisses, venant toucher l'arrière de ses testicules. Son propre sexe eut un sursaut intéressé, mais son orgasme était trop récent pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Le blond se mit à bouger de plus en plus vite, laissant échapper des grognements et des soupirs et Hon le sentit alors se retirer. Il gémit à la perte, mais il le sentit le chevaucher, entendit les bruits de chair contre la chair et, bientôt, il sentit un liquide chaud asperger ses fesses et le bas de son dos. Monsieur venait d'éjaculer, le marquant de sa semence. Il sentit les mains fermes de son dominant le masser, comme pour faire pénétrer dans sa peau.

Finalement, Danny se releva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand il en revint, il s'allongea dos contre la tête de lit et fit un signe à Steve pour qu'il s'installe contre lui. Il prit alors le verre d'eau qu'il était allé chercher et le posa contre les lèvres de Steve. « Tiens, bois. »

Steve sirota lentement son verre, rencogné dans les bras de son amant, et il était prêt à s'endormir quand il sentit Danny bouger. Il grogna pour montrer son mécontentement et Danny se contenta de ricaner. « C'est demain, quand ta peau aura fusionné avec les draps, que tu pourras faire cette tête. Allez allez, à la douche. »

Sous le jet d'eau à la pression fabuleuse, les membres massés les uns après les autres par son amant, Steve dut bien se rendre à l'évidence. Encore une fois, Danny avait eu raison.

 **FIN**


End file.
